Spider-Man Vol 1 67
... While trying to free John Jameson from the Carnage symbiote, Spider-Man soon finds himself possessed by the creature instead and is transformed into Spider-Carnage. Witnessing this transformation is Jessica Carradine, Ben Reilly's girlfriend, who tries to snap photos of this scene. Seeing her, Ben tries to control the symbiote's murderous impulses and free himself from its control. As he struggles to free himself, Jessica continues to snap photos ignoring the wall-crawler's warnings to get to safety. She insists on taking as many photos as possible as they prove that Spider-Man is just as much the killer her father claimed he was.As revealed in , Jessica's father is the same man who murdered Peter Parker's Uncle Ben in . Jessica blames the wall-crawler for her father's death. However, the burglar suffered actually died of a heart attack in . Spider-Carnage then swats her camera away and tells Jessica to stay away before swinging away. The wall-crawler decides to go home and try to think of a way out of his current crisis. Meanwhile, Peter Parker stands on a rooftop looking out on the city and thinks about how much his life has changed, and how it has affected his identity. Particularly the recent revelation that he was the clone of Peter Parker all along, the recent loss of his powers when he and Mary Jane moved out west.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Peter explains that he has had a lot of experience on rooftops, but has to be reminded again that he is a normal person now and that he has a family to think about, particularly their unborn child.Mary Jane announced that she was pregnant in . She then tells Peter that Ben had just called and sounded upset and suggests that her husband go and check on him to see if Reilly is okay. Later, when Peter comes knocking at Ben's apartment, Ben struggles to fight off the symbiote's impulses to murder the man he has come to call a brother. It takes all of Ben's effort to will the symbiote to take on the form of his costume so he can answer the door. The entire conversation has Ben on edge and he struggles to keep his emotions in check as Peter makes small talk. Peter then changes the subject to the mysterious skeleton that was recently discovered as it throws into question everything they were told.A skeleton wearing a Spider-Man costume was discovered in . Spider-Man later stole this skeleton in . Peter tells Ben how he has been trying to get into contact with Seward Trainer, but Trainer has been avoiding him. When Peter suggests that they both go out and see Trainer, Ben refuses, explaining that he trusts Seward's work. Surprised by Ben's stand-offish behavior, Peter gets angry and decides to contact Trainer again on his own. With Peter gone, Ben collapses with exhaustion as the voice of the symbiote in his mind has grown louder. Unable to think, Ben changes back into Spider-Carnage and goes out web-slinging in an attempt to clear his mind. While at Ravencroft Institute, John Jameson has returned and tells Ashley Kafka about how the Carnage symbiote had escaped by bonding to him. Although he no doesn't remember what happened to it, he is determined to capture it. Checking on Cletus Kasady, the symbiote's former host, they discover that his health is slowly deteriorating and that he may die if the symbiote doesn't bond with him again. Back in the city, Peter Parker walks the streets trying to convince himself he is being paranoid. However, with the discovery of this new skeleton, Seward's avoidance, and Ben's strange behavior, he can't help but think there is something suspicious going on. He is unaware that he is being stalked by Spider-Carnage, who is slowly giving into the symbiote's impulses to kill Peter. However, moments before he can strike, Ben Reilly regains control and leaps up to a building to try and fight off the urge. Meanwhile, unaware of his brush with death, Peter Parker arrives at the hospital where Seward Trainer has been staying.Trainer had been in a hospital since . Unfortunately, Trainer had been discharged, and when Peter presses the administrators for more information, they refuse to provide more information due to doctor-patient confidentiality laws. However, when a security alert is made, the administrator is distracted long enough for Peter to look up the desired information on their computers. Seeing that Parker is still present, she tells him to get to safety as Carnage has been sighted outside the hospital. When Peter rushes up to the roof to see what's going on, he is shocked to discover that Ben has been possessed by the symbiote. Soon, a helicopter from Ravencroft arrives on the scene as John Jameson deploys his security forces to contain and capture the Carnage symbiote. By this point, the symbiote has taken full control of Spider-Man's body and easily incapacitates the soldiers. When Peter tries to stop Spider-Carnage from making the killing blow, he is knocked over the ledge of the building. Holding on for dear life, Peter is at the mercy of Spider-Carnage, but ultimately Ben reasserts control and helps Peter back up. Peter then asks Ben why he didn't reveal that he was possessed by the symbiote when they were at his apartment earlier. Peter can even relate to his situation, but Ben's emotional state is so unbalanced that he refuses to listen and swings away.Peter can relate because at one time he too was bonded to a symbiote in . He eventually freed himself from this symbiosis in . Despite the fact that he no longer has his powers, Peter Parker vows to free Ben from the influence of the symbiote no matter what. ... Web of Carnage concludes in . | Solicit = "Web of Carnage"—Part 3 of 4. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, HERE COMES SPIDER-CARNAGE! Spidey's melded with a sinister symbiote and only a hated enemy can stop him!' It's Spider-Carnage vs. Kaine— but which one's the good guy?! Continued in next month's SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN #233! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Harry * Larry * Ms. Hunter * Races and Species: * * Clones * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** Items: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References